


fljúga, skraidyti, μύγα

by fairyminseok



Series: To Dance Is To Fly Part 1: Chained [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: To write is to create, to dance is to fly, to sing is to soar, and to scrape metal over strings is to place love in even the coldest of hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small piece

All Jongin has ever wanted to do is fly. 

Even as a small child, not yet accustomed to the way his feet would scream and his muscles would ache, when his ribbons would look dirtied and ugly, he wanted to fly. He's always wanted people to watch him fly too, to notice the way his body bends as it twists through the sky, to notice the way his wings stretch from his back and towards the clouds. 

He's always wanted to be admired, to be seen as someone beautiful and talented, but Jongin has always wanted that admiration to be from far away. Jongin has always wanted to fly, but he's never wanted anyone to accompany him in the sky. He'sh never wanted anyone to touch his wings and tie his ribbons for him, even when his flight becomes a fall and his crash landing causes the immense pain of a twist, a break. 

No, Jongin has always wanted to fly alone and be watched from the ground. 

He's aware, that real flight is impossible and the wings attached to his shoulder blades have only ever been props, but to Jongin, he's almost achieved the closest thing, has almost felt the roar of the wind high above everyone else and their sneers, their hollow claps and echoing cheers. 

_To dance is to fly,_ Jongin's mother used to stay, heavy accented voice muffled by the ribbons in her mouth, cut off by the snip of her scissors. _To dance is to fly and to have ribbons cascade from every point of the body is what true beauty is._

So even when Jongin isn't dancing, even when he's just existing as himself and not as a winged angel, not as a boy dressed up to be beautiful and to move his body in a way that's beautiful, he wears a ribbon. Sometimes around his wrist, sometimes around his ankle, and on the worst days he ties around his neck, lets the material press against his skin in a way that's nearly suffocating but nearly perfect. 

And even if Jongin gets strange looks for his ribbons, gets the stares of both the curious and the concerned when he lets his ribbons trail behind him he is beautiful. That even when he gets up on something tall at the pretty park near his academy, He knows that someday he'll be able to fly wherever he wants to go, and no one will be able to follow.


End file.
